


Happy father's day kaistern!

by Angstluver (SydCybertronian)



Series: fanfiction.net collection [1]
Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Archival Work, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I was around twelve, Re-upload, a rotting demon head, re-upload from fanfic.net, this is a fanfic I wrote for my dad on father's day in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydCybertronian/pseuds/Angstluver
Summary: It's a happy fathers day to Kaistern from Rath!
Relationships: Kai-stern & Rath Illuser
Series: fanfiction.net collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585249
Kudos: 1





	Happy father's day kaistern!

**Author's Note:**

> December 29, 2019  
This is a wholesale repost of an old work of mine on fanfiction.net  
Unfortunately I no longer have access to that old account but I would swear under oath that this is my work.  
Enjoy my first baby-steps into the world of writing fanfic and read with the understanding that it was a twelve-year-old writing this. At least everything's mostly capitalized correctly? I went through a period of posting thing with no character names capitalized... I think someone reported that work and took it down, or I just edited it later haha.

_A short fic for the best dad in the whole wide world! _ _Dragon Knights doesn't belong to me_

**Happy Father's day Kai-stern!**

"Kai-stern! Kai-stern! Where are you?!" Rath yelled racing up and down the hallways of the dragon castle in search of his surrogate father. He managed to find and annoy everyone in the castle _except_ Kai-stern, who was sleeping peacefully at the moment.

Kai-stern was in the middle of having a nice dream. Something about chocolate and pink doggies when his bedroom door slammed off its hinges and an enraged Alfeegi raced in hitting Kai-stern on the head with his sheathed sword. Hard.

"What is it?" Kai-stern said sleepily the huge bump on his head throbbing uncomfortably.

"_Rath_ is running around the castle yelling for you, disturbing my work, and waking up everyone else in the castle!"

"So...your point?" Kai-stern got up and started making his bed.

"My _point?! _You need my _point?! RATH IS TEARING UP THE CASTLE LOOKING FOR YOU!_" Alfeegi shrieked, past the breaking point by now.

"Can you step out for a moment? I need to change my clothes, when I'm done changing you can tell me the rest at breakfast." Kai-stern said and than gently pushed the steaming Alfeegi out the door, setting said door back on its hinges, and shutting it in Alfeegi's face.

After five minutes of hearing bangs and crashes come from Kai-stern's room, Alfeegi was ready to bust the door down again. Just when he was getting ready to, Kai-stern opened the door in his daytime clothes and said good morning to Alfeegi.

Alfeegi decided to wait until they reached the kitchen to berate Kai-stern about his surrogate son's behavior. As Kai-stern was getting breakfast (fruit loops) and Alfeegi was lecturing Kai-stern on the responsibilities for fathers, Rath dashed into the kitchen.

Rath at the time was conveniently wearing socks and the kitchen floor was also conveniently smooth and slippery for socks. Rath realized that he was going too fast and tried to stop but unfortunately his socks didn't allow him the comfort of stopping.

Both Alfeegi and Kai-stern stared as Rath slid across the kitchen floor than watched as Rath's socks hit a patch of spilled water and his feet instantly braked but his body did not.

Both Kai-stern and Alfeegi winced as Rath's head collided against the sink with a solid clunk! Rath shook his head dizzily than immediately grinned as he saw Kai-stern than held out a brightly packaged gift.

"Happy father's day Kai-stern!"

Kai-stern smiled at Rath and took the package. He read the note Rath had given him along with the gift and than opened the package.

Both Kai-stern and Alfeegi's jaws dropped

How typical of Rath...

He'd given Kai-stern a stuffed demon's head

It was rotting, had a very strange look on its face, and Kai-stern was tempted to drop it on the spot but didn't for Rath's sake, but when Rath walked away Kai-stern immediately tried to stuff the thing down the garbage disposal. Alfeegi helped.

**End**

_Happy Father's day Dad! Hope you liked my present!_

_Important!:_

Sorry I kinda took the idea of a stuffed demon's something from maru-kun. I hope people who have read his/her very funny story won't mind.


End file.
